marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kara Lynn Palamas (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, researcher | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = Hercules: Heart of Chaos Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Early Life Kara Lynn Palamas aka Agent 33 was a researcher and historian who has a special interest in classical mythology. She had studied the career of the Olympian; Hercules. When ancient gods and heroes started popping out everywhere in the world, proving the reality of the ancient stories, her field of expertise turned from ancient to current, and with all the superheroes and supervillains who came directly from the world of myth, Palamas suddenly found herself one of the world’s most experienced scholars. After the Asgardian; Thor joined the Avengers and his stepbrother Loki tried to conquer the world by manipulating the Hulk. S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited her and she became a researcher, and enlisted by S.H.I.E.L.D. as ancient history and mythology expert. Kara underwent training to become a full operative, code named Agent 33. She was partnered with Agent Alex DePaul, an agent who had been previously assigned to the monitoring of Thunderstrike. DePaul taught Palamas some essential skills she had to master on the field, as well as the difference between fact and fiction. Ares The Olympian; Ares, sent his Satyrs to New York City to charm as many men possible to form a personal army, the Warhawks, Agent 33 and Agent DePaul were sent to investigate. The two of them found out that the Warhawks had at disposal some Mandroid armors. Following DePaul’s suggestion and fearing the presence of a traitor among his men, Nick Fury sent Agent 33 to enlist Hercules for his help. She asked for his help, but he wasn't interested, and declined. Soon after, however, Tharamus, a friend of Hercules who worked in Manhattan Museum of Antiquities, was murdered by Ares, who stole the Heart of Athena in the process. After the death of his friend, Hercules reconsidered, and accepted Agent 33’s offer. With the demi-god’s help, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents realized that Ares was trying to build Horn of Gabriel, a powerful device able to shut down all Earth‘s technology. DePaul tracked Ares in South America, and personally led an assault to his base, but during the battle the Warhawks managed to come on board the Helicarrier, while Hercules was blocked on land in a battle with the Minotaur. Agent 33 managed to get the hero onboard after he and DePaul came back, but they all got imprisoned by Ares all but DePaul, who turned out to be the traitor who had been helping Ares from the very beginning of it all. While Hercules fought his brother, Agent 33 battled her friend and mentor during the fight, DePaul ended up impaling himself on the sword he was handling, and he asked for Kara’s forgiveness just before dying. Hercules defeated Ares and his Warhawks, thus accomplishing the mission S.H.I.E.L.D. had enlisted him for. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = * Agent 33 is a brilliant and cultured woman, an expert of everything regarding ancient mythology, and with a deep knowledge of ancient history in general. * Agent 33, a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative, she’s also a remarkable marksman and a good, even if not excellent, hand-to-hand combatant. Despite having to work on the field as well, Kara is much more at ease with books than with guns and blades, an academic who just by chance happens to be a spy as well. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Kara Lynn Palamas is Level 9. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Level 9 Category:Government Agents Category:Martial Arts Category:Shooting Category:Multilingual Category:Historians